Pokemon A New Beginning
by Lord Giratina
Summary: Ash is attack by a mysterious shadow figure and is sent to the world of Mystery Dungeon, now with his new partner, will he discover the secret behind everything, even his own memory? Eventual Advanceshipping ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all. I do own the idea for this story.

Summary: After winning the Battle Frontier, Ash is attack and sent to another dimension where he becomes one himself, now he and his partner must work together to save the world…or else!

A/N Hi everyone! Well this story pretty much has the same storyline as of Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue. Just a few thing different, and more characters and of course a surprise shipping also! So enjoy the prologue! Its time is about a little early before the last episodes of the Battle Frontier; Home is where the Start Is

Prologue

It was a fine day for our young, energetic, very _dense,_ hero, Ash Ketchum, along with his best friend and companion, Pikachu. Both were walking in Route 1 to Pallet Town, after Ash's victory over Pyramid King Brandon, the last of the Frontier Brain. It was a tough battle for Ash, but all came out right when Pikachu unleashed a powerful Volt Tackle at Brandon's Regice.

"Well Pikachu, it looks like we need a new adventure," replied Ash as they walked through the grass, "seeing that we defeated the Battle Frontier, lets go to that one place that Gary went to."

As for the rest of his companion, May and Max were both at the Pokemon Center at Viridian City, talking to their parents. Brock went back to his home to check up on his family and the gym.

Pikachu just nodded as he watches the Pidgeys fly around the sky and the Rattata chase around the ground.

Ash smiled as he saw top of the hill that stood to give anyone a clear high view of Pallet Town. "_Its feels so good to be coming home"_ Ash though. Ash started running with Pikachu on his shoulder.

As soon as they got on top of the hill did, they saw the whole view of Pallet Town.

"We're almost home, Pikachu." Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied. Before they begin to move, a dark feeling past over them. Ash and Pikachu shiver at the feeling, Ash turn his head to a tree near by and his eyes widen at what he saw.

It was a large ghost/shadow figure with a red aura around it. Ash couldn't make out the body structure, the only thing visible is it bright, but dark like, blue eyes.

"_I finally found you…Ash Ketchum!"_ it replied with a deep voice that the very hair of Pikachu was all standing up straight. It began to move or in its case float to them; Ash pulls out his Pokedex and analyze it.

"Pokemon not found, please show source of Pokemon to identify please." It replied.

"_So its not a Pokemon that the Pokedex knows or it not a Pokemon at all." _Ash though to himself, but then in his mind the shadow figure voice was heard. "_I am a real Pokemon, Ash Ketchum."_

"Stay out of my mind!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded and began to charge up.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

The thunderbolt almost the shadow figure when it, like a ghost, moves and slowly vanish though the ground, only to appear behind Pikachu! The shadow figure move what looked like hands and between its hands many black purplish rings appeared, then it blast Pikachu with the rings just like a beam.

Pikachu fell on the ground with a loud THUMP!

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash asks worried about his buddy. Ash turned the shadow figure and glared at it. Ash reaches to his belt and grabs his only other two pokemon.

"I Choose You! Swellow, Sceptile!" Ash yelled as he threw his pokeballs. The two pokeball open up and white light came out of the two. The first white light took shape of a large bird and soon a blue, red, and white bird flew before the shadow figure. The second took shape of a large light green reptile with yellow orbs on its back, Two blade like thing on each arm and a large tail with what looks like some leaves on it. Sticking out of its mouth was a twig.

"Swellow!" "Sceptile!" They said as they stood before the shadow figure. They both tried to intimidate the figure.

"Swellow use Wing Attack and Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" The Pokemon nodded as they charge the figure. Swellow wings glowed white, while Sceptile's blades on his arms glows green and extend longer.

The shadow figure dodges all attacks. Then bring its hands close together and more shadow appears and form a blackish purple orb. Then it fired it to Swellow, seeing that he is the closes and creating another and fired it at Sceptile.

Ash stared down at his defeated friends before seeing the shadow figure coming closer to him. Ash couldn't move, he figured that the shadow figure was using psychic and was stopping him from moving, or he was scared beyond believe that his body won't move.

Ash just stared at the blue eyes of the shadow, seeing his reflection in it before complete darkness takes over his vision…

**1 hour later…**

Brock, May, and Max were walk down Route 1 to Pallet Town to catch up to Ash when they saw a sight that shocked them. Before them was an unconscious Pikachu, Swellow, and Sceptile along with Ash's clothes and backpack. As Brock and Max tends to the Pokemon, May was looking for Ash and his clothes. The only thing missing besides Ash was his hat.

"_Where are you Ash?" _she ask herself, as she said that a dark feeling spread across her brushing it off she went over to Brock and Max, not noticing a shadow with blue eyes watching her…

A/N Well there the Prologue people, I wonder what happen to Ash? Evil Grin and who was the Shadow Figure? All might be relieve in the future. R&R


	2. Wake up to a New World and Smile!

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue, because I don't want to type this so many times

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue, because I don't want to type this so many times.

A/N Yes the first chapter, this will have the following: What kind of Pokemon Ash as become, his partner, his first mission, and his newest admirer!

**What Happen Last Time**: Ash was heading home to Pallet Town, when he is attack by a mysterious shadow. Now he is missing.

Wake Up to a New World and Smile!

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Why do I feel like my heart screams in pain?_

_Am I dreaming?_

_I feel a pleasant breeze…_

…_Is that a voice I hear?_

_I wonder who it is._

"…Excuse me…" a voice replied.

_It's a the voice that I heard_

"…Please wake up…Come on, wake up." Ash laid on the ground, before he open his eyes and got a great blind light of the shinning sun. Ash closes his eye quickly before final getting up. He looks around and a lot of trees around him.

"You're finally awake! Great!" the voice said with happiness. The voice sounded a lot like a male voice, but Ash wasn't sure.

Ash turns to his right and his eyes widen at what he saw. There stood before him was a yellow with black on its back. It had a long snout, and what seem to be closed eyes. On its back have 4 red dots. It also has 2 short arms and stood on its hind legs. Before Ash was a Cyndaquil.

"You were past out here. I'm glad to see you," the Cyndaquil said, "I'm Cynder. Glad to meet you!"

Ash just nodded. Cynder smiled before looking at him curiously.

"Soooo, who are you?" Cynder ask in a friendly way. "I've never seen you around before."

Ash blinks before answering. "My name is Ash. I'm a human from somewhere." But Cynder look at him with confusion all over his face.

"Huh? You're a human? But you look like an ordinary Treecko to me." Cynder said. Ash quickly looked at his body. His arms were green skinny and his legs were the same with three digits. His tails were big and very dark green, his stomach was red. His eyes were yellow with small slits as pupils, even those he can't see them.

Ash only did the only thing a human turn into a Pokemon do. He screams!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAH!"

While Cynder was still holding his head, Ash began to think. _How did I become a Pokemon?_

"Um…You're kind of weird…And your name, Ash, well it's…" Cynder pause before he began to laugh very hard. "FUNNY!"

A sweat drop appeared on Ash.

"HELP! Someone please! Help Me!" a very scared voice called out. The voice came form the west as Ash turned. Soon he and Cynder saw a purplish blue butterfly with large wings, along with a set of arms and legs. It was a Butterfree.

"What wrong?" Cynder ask when the Butterfree stood before them. She took a moment to take a breath before saying…

"It's horrible! My little Caterpie fell into a cavern!" she told them, "My poor little baby!"

"WHAT!" Cynder yelled. Ash just stood there taking in the info before feeling very sad for the bug pokemon.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my baby fell in it!" Butterfree sob. "He's too young to crawl out of the fissure by himself! When I try to get him, the pokemon the area attack me!"

Cynder and Ash was shock at this.

"What! You were attack by other Pokemon!?" Cynder shouted. Ash looks at Butterfree as she shed more tears. "They must be enraged by the fissure…and must went out of control."

She nodded. "I'm not strong enough to fight them all off."

As both looked at each other, Ash broke the silence. "We will go and save your child!" Both Butterfree and Cynder look at him.

"We will?"

"You will?! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

Ash just smile and nodded at Cynder direction. Cynder looked down for a quick second, before saying…

"We will, and we will fight all wild pokemon that stand our way to save your Caterpie." He told her. Butterfree burst into more tears, just this time they were tears of happiness. Ash and Cynder turn and left the cavern of Tiny Woods…

**15 Minutes later…**

Ash and Cynder were walking in Tiny Woods. Silence stood around the entire surrounded area. Ash was the first to break the silence.

"So, why is this place called Tiny Woods?" he ask.

"Its called Tiny Woods because it's a very small forest, compare to other forests its tiny." Cynder explained. Ash nodded. They continue walking, when out of no where a bunch of yellow seed like pokemon with brown stripes on it and a plant growing on top of its head, came in front of them.

"It's a bunch of Sunkern." Cynder told Ash. Soon more appear, surrounding Ash and Cynder. Ash was getting a creeping feeling with so many eyes watching him.

"Ummh...Hi" Cynder said in a shaky voice feeling the same affect Ash was getting. But then all of the innocent eyes of the Sunkern turn into glares and …ATTACK! Ash and Cynder quickly dodge the incoming Sunkern.

"What do we do!?" Ash asks Cynder while they ran from the group of Seed Pokemon.

"We attack back!" Cynder yelled back to Ash. He quickly turns around, facing the incoming of Sunkern.

"Tackle Attack!" Cynder yelled as he ran into the Sunkerns. Many took the hit hard.

Ash stood there as Cynder did it again. _I want to help, but how?_ He asks himself. Then a though came to his mind. Ash ran up to the Sunkern that are surrounding Cynder.

"Pound!" Ash yelled as he slams his two tails into five Sunkern. Cynder gave Ash a look saying, _Thank you! _Ash sends him back a smile saying _Your Welcome!_ The remaining Sunkern regroup and charge fast at Ash and Cynder, who only smile and charge back at them to.

"Tackle!" Four Sunkern fell back words into five other Sunkerns.

"Pound!" Six Sunkern threw to the left and right slamming into other Sunkerns and other objects. Only one Sunkern remain up and it looked around before running away fast as it can from Ash and Cynder. Ash and Cynder jump and did a high five hand slap.

"Let's go save Caterpie!" Ash told Cynder, who nodded, they both turn and continue on their way.

A few hours, and a lot of Sunkern, Wurmples, Pidgeys, and Exeggutes later, Ash and Cynder finale made it to a rocky area of the Tiny Woods. Ash reaches hand out to stop Cynder, and then pointed to a flat rock…or more specifically the pokemon on the rock.

"Look! It's Caterpie!" Ash yelled, Caterpie, who was sobbing, turn around to face Ash and Cynder when he heard his name.

"Y-Yo-Your here to help me?" Caterpie asked them. They both nodded before moving forward to Caterpie, not noticing a shadow coming from the sky…

_**WHOOOOOSH!!**_

Ash and Cynder jump back as a shadow flew down and past them with great speed. The shadow was a flying pokemon that was heading towards Caterpie! The Flying Pokemon was brown with a reddish hair on of its head and black marking around its eyes. It also had pink legs and its tail feathers alternates from red to yellow.

"It's a Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled. "The fissure must have disrupted its lunch now it's hungry! Caterpie Move!" Caterpie quickly jump out of the way as Pidgeotto bears its claws at him. Ash and Cynder ran toward Caterpie as Pidgeotto turns around.

Pidgeotto stop half way from Ash, Cynder, and Caterpie, and began to flap its wings fast when a small tornado started heading their way.

"Oh, No! It's Gust!" Cynder yelled. Ash grabs Caterpie and jump out of the way. "You stay right here while Cynder and I take care of this, Okay?" Ash told Caterpie after placing him behind a huge rock. Caterpie nodded.

Pidgeotto glared at it's the two pokemon that stood in its way to feed its belly. Ash and Cynder whisper to each other in how to defeat this enemy. Then Pidgeotto took off in a blinding speed and hit Cynder and Ash head on. Ash was able to land on his feet while Cynder slam into a rock. Ash asks Cynder if he was okay, which Cynder said he will be fine. Ash slam Pidgeotto with a Pound attack, but it didn't do much damage to Pidgeotto. Cynder came behind the Bird Pokemon with Tackle, but like Ash's Pound, it didn't do much damage. Pidgeotto flap its wings again and another Gust attack. Ash and Cynder kept up the attacks, but Pidgeotto was to strong for them. Getting tired of their futile resistance, Pidgeotto it flew backwards and then flew straight at them. Caterpie watches helpless as white energy surround its body.

"What is that?!" Ash yells/asks to Cynder.

"I think that…" before he can finish, Pidgeotto hit them with so much power they flew backwards fast. "…_**Aerial Ace!**__"_

Ash and Cynder lay on the ground trying to get up. "Maybe we should just run." Cynder suggested. Pidgeotto began to fly slowly to them.

"No. We won't run, we won't give up, and we will for sure win! Why you ask because we are pokemon! And pokemon are like family to one another. Even in danger we, who are not part of the same species, are trying to help another. So let go and beat Pidgeotto!" Cynder, move by Ash's words, smile and like Ash got up and stood before Pidgeotto. Then for a second both Ash and Cynder felt something. It felt good and then a green aura surround Ash, while a red one surround Cynder.

"W—wha—what's going on?" A shaky Ash asks.

"Our special abilities are activating." Cynder told him. Ash gave him a confuse look, Cynder sights. "Our special ability is what all pokemon have; a few have the same, while other is completely different. My is Blaze which activates when my health is down, same goes for your except it for grass type and increase grass attack and is called Overgrow."

But then another feeling came in and both felt stronger. "We must have level up a bit" Cynder explained. Ash felt something in his mind. So did Cynder. Pidgeotto flew at them with a Tackle attack. Cynder counter without knowing.

"Smokescreen!" He opens his mouth and breathes out black smoke covering them from Pidgeotto view. From behind Ash jump up and landed on Pidgeotto. Wrapping his arms around its neck and feet around its stomach, Ash said what came to his mind.

"Absorb!" Ash's yellow eyes glowed glows a light green color, while Pidgeotto's entire body does the same. Ash felt getting more strength and energy while by the looks of the way Pidgeotto was losing that energy and strength. Ash jump down from Pidgeotto and stood next to Cynder.

"Hey, I have an idea on how to defeat Pidgeotto."

"What?"

"Okay, this is the plan: you use smokescreen to make Pidgeotto confuse in were we are. I'll jump up again and use absorb again. I'll then jump down again that rock over there," he point to the rock right to them.

"But won't you be in plain sight still?" asks Cynder was worry about the plan.

"Don't worry, anyway when I get to that rock use smokescreen again to cover the rock, Okay?" Cynder nodded.

"Smokescreen." Again he opens his mouth and black smoke blanket the area. Pidgeotto look around for them. Once again Ash jump up and use absorb on Pidgeotto. Ash then jump down on the rock.

Pidgeotto glaring at Ash, charge at him with another Aerial Ace. Cynder quickly use smokescreen again cover up everything except Ash. Caterpie and Cynder watch as Ash stood and face Pidgeotto who was getting closer to him. Then he suddenly jumps up high enough to narrowly miss Pidgeotto who fly in the smokescreen.

Cynder and Caterpie, who left his hiding stop and went over to Cynder, ran over to Ash who was smirking and looking at where Pidgeotto flew in. The smoke cleared up and everyone (except Ash) gasp as they saw. Pidgeotto entire body slam on to a large rock that was behind the rock Ash was on. Then it fell down on the ground, with swirls eyes.

"WE WON!" Ash, Cynder and Caterpie jump in the air in cheer.

Later that day, Ash and Cynder stood before Butterfree, who was waiting out side of the Tiny Woods, and Caterpie.

"My baby is safe… I'm sorry; I don't know how I could ever thank you properly." Butterfree said. Ash smiled and so did Cynder.

"Thanks okay! We Pokemon need to stick together, even now that natural disasters are occurring a lot." Cynder said happily.

"Can I at least have the name of my baby's heroes?" she asks them kindly. Cynder and Ash nodded.

"I'm Cynder."

"I'm Ash."

"……………Cool!" was the only replies that Caterpie had as he stared at Ash. He had stars in his eyes! Ash was kind of awkward by it. _Okay, that kind of weird. But it feels so good, helping other, beside it fun being a hero._ Ash though.

"Thank You! Ash and Cynder!" Caterpie told them. They just smile at him. Butterfree was silence before flying over them and handing them something's.

"This may be not enough, but this is our token of takes." She told them as she give them; an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, a Rawst Berry.

"Thank you so much again. Goodbye!" Butterfree said and so did Caterpie. Ash and Cynder gave their goodbye to them as well.

"Thanks for helping me and Caterpie! You're very strong and brave!" praise Cynder. Ash blushed.

"So…do you have any plans? Do you have a place to say?" Cynder ask nicely. Ash pause for a min. _Well I don't know._ He thought.

"…Listen, Ash. If you don't a place to stay, you should come with." Cynder told Ash, who nodded in return. Soon they left and went east.

A little later Cynder and Ash reach a clearing and to the right of them, Ash gasp.

"I take it you like it?" Cynder said smiling. Ash nodded dumbfounded. Before them was a house made of a round tree stump with grass on top. Brushes surround the property with the entrance open. There was at the back of the right side of the house was a long pole with a small, but long cloth on it. There near the entrance was a green mailbox. The house had an open door way, open windows with small stick cross each other in the window.

"Wow" Ash said the only thing that came to mind. Cynder smile.

"I knew you would like it. Lets take a look around the property." He suggested as they walk in threw the entrances.

"This of course is your mailbox, which you get mail. Your mail comes by Pelipper. Next is your house, which is made by a plant or something like that." Cynder explained. After a moment of exploring the place, Cynder turn to Ash and began to talk to him about something.

"Hey Ash, you know today isn't the first time a fissure attack happen. There have been lot disasters these past few months. So I was wondering if you want to…………join me to from a Rescue Team!?" He asks nervously. Ash was confused. _Rescue Team? What that?_ Ash thought. Seeing his confuses face, Cynder explained…

"A Rescue Team is a team made of Pokemon that goes and help, save, or any other thing to other pokemon. Like Caterpie was in endanger, went to save him. It's all good of the sake of Pokemon." Ash nodded. Cynder continues…

"Well, I want to help all Pokemon, so we can live in peace. And I saw you how well you did when we was saving Caterpie. I feel strong when I'm around you. So what do you say? Care to join me?" He asks. Ash stood there. _Do I want to do this? YES! I do want to do this. To save lives._ Ash smiled.

"Yes." He said casually. Cynder jump up in the air. Ash laughs, while Cynder tried to control his excitement.

"This is so great. Now were partners for real! And our team is form happy to have you aboard." Cynder said, still trying to control his happiness. He then put on a serious face and then said out loud…

"We need a team name. Got any ideas?" He asks Ash, who began to think. After a moment felt something in his mind. It was a voice. Yet Ash could help but feel it's familiar somehow. _Chosen._

"Chosen?" he said out loud.

"Chosen! That a great name for us! Team Chosen. Chosen to save the live of Pokemon and help the other Pokemon." Cynder shriek in excitement. Ash nodded. _But whose voice was that?_ He muses.

"Let's start tomorrow!" Cynder said, Ash nodded and both thrust their hands up into the air, both yelling.

"TEAM CHOSEN!"

_**And that is how…**_

_**Ash and Cynder…**_

_**Began their careers together…**_

_**As a Rescue Team.**_

_**But the question remains…**_

_**What challenges await our Heroes?**_

A/N Well there the first Chapter of my story. Now let me explain something to you. When it came to rescuing Caterpie, I decide to add a fight scene. Now in the game there is no fight, in the manga however there is, but it's against an Ariados. And second for those who haven't played the game, this is no Pidgeotto. I took that idea for the manga series Pokemon Special (Pokemon Adventure for U.S.) Yellow Arc. Where a Pikachu was watching a Caterpie and it was kidnapped by a Pidgeotto. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya next time. Lord Giratina Out! R&R Please Dog look


	3. Who Forgot the Third Magnemite?

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue. It explains everything.

A/N Second Chapter time! I hope you people will like it. Thanks for the review too people. Well, look over my previous chapter, and release, that I mention about Ash's hat, yet it's not in the story. So as a teaser, the will be in this chapter.

Anyway, Ash and Cynder goes for there first official mission, as Team Chosen!

**What Happen Last Time: **Ash wakes up in the Pokemon World, where he met a Cyndaquil named Cynder. Then they go out on a mission to save a Caterpie from being a Pidgeotto's lunch.

Who Forgot the Third Magnemite?

Ash lay on his leaf-made bed, tossing and turning. His eye shut tight, as he dreams…

_**Ash's Dream**_

_Ash lay on an unknown ground. He was cold, tired, and naked. The world around him is not of this world. There were different colors flashing. His browns however were staring into the cold blue eyes of the shadow figure. The black and red aura still surrounds it body to the point where its form is barely visible. In its hands was Ash's hat, it threw the hat at Ash._

"_Hehe! This is the mighty Chosen One?!" The Shadow Figure asks in mock shock tone, Ash the just glare at it. It laughs some more before it began to mutter to its self._

"_This was easy!" Its mutter, then its eyes widen, "Yes, this was TOO easy."_

_As Ash just stares at it… or more like what was behind him, soon three orbs appeared, a pink, dark royal blue, and silver/white. The Shadow Figure turns around to the orbs, glaring at them_

"_So, you're here to stop me?" It sarcastically asks acting like it was dumb. A fog appeared as the three orbs took for. The pink orb took form first, Ash couldn't tell what it was, all he can get was it look around the size of the shadow figure, just it was wider. The dark royal blue orb took on the form of a large four legged creature which Ash couldn't tell what it is. The third and final orb, the silver one, took the form of what Ash can get as a large bird with a large wingspan._

"_Stop this at once!" Growled the dark royal blue beast. The Shadow Figure merely laughs at the commanded. The Pink Thing move fast at the Shadow, while the silver bird had yellow-orange orb in its mouth before firing it at the shadow, which of course dodges it as well._

"_Shadow Ball!" It yelled, and then a ball of shadow appeared in for of each of his hands. The Shadow laughs as he fired at the Pink and the Silver things. The Shadow Balls hit its targets…hit them hard!_

_Ash places his hat on his head while watching the battle, the blue thing just tried to ram the shadow figure. The Shadow Figure looks at him for a second, only to vanish and appear right beside him! Ash tried to jump a way but its hand grabs him. It was a cold hand, with a cold shiver running down his naked spine._

"_Let's see how our world and his world are…without him!" It yelled, and then Ash was surrounding by a black aura. He felt the thing let go of him. The three other creature watch in horror at what was happening to Ash. His body began to get smaller, his arms and legs turn green and thinner and he only has three digits. He grew two tails and now has yellow eyes with small slip for pupils._

_The Shadow laughs a very dark and evil laugh that can even make the mightiest Elite Four run for cover in fear._

_The Silver Bird flew fast and grab as with its mouth and threw him on his back, while the other began to resume their battle with the Shadow Figure._

"_I'm sorry I failed to protect you," The silver bird said with guilt in its voice. Ash didn't stay anything for he was unconscious. A portal appeared before them, the silver bird then said…_

"_This won't be the best protection, it will do for now, Good- luck, Chosen One." It said. Ash fell of the Bird and into the portal with his hat, in his hand is a silver feather…_

"_Good-luck…Ash"_

_**End of Ash's Dream**_

Ash awoke the next morning with a jolt. _What kind of dream was that?_ He muses while holding his right hand against his head. He through for a moment before his got up and left his house, but when he turn, his eye widen at what he saw, it was the hat and feather from his dream. Ash picked up the feather and examines it, it was silver, with the look of a regular feather, except, close to the top it slips and curves outward, with a few very small cut at the end. At the tip of the feather was a necklace. Ash put it and the hat on and left the house.

When he got out of his door way, he looks surprise at what stood in front of his house. Laying there was Cynder, snoring loudly with a snot bubble deflating and inflating. He mutters something…

"Yeah…you do that…oh boy…do it… do it… make that Oran Berry Pie, Mommy!" he mumble. Ash had a hard time controlling his laughter. Final after Ash settle down, that he uses his right foot to poke Cynder. After a few more pokes, Cynder jump yelling, "ORAN BERRY PIE!" This time could hold it, and began to fully laugh hard. Cynder look at Ash, with embarrassment write all cross his face, and began to rub his head with his left hand.

"Hahaha, sorry! I was so excited, I came out here at dawn to wait for you," He chuckles. "I must have snoozed off."

_Yeah, snooze off alright, more like fall dead after watching the sunrise_. Ash though. Cynder continues to chuckle. He quickly stops and said…

"Anyway… Today marks the start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best! Also nice necklace and hat." Then there was a pregnant silence.

"But, anyway…we don't have any job offers." He said sadly looked down. He then brought his head up quickly with a sudden idea.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe there's something in the mailbox…" he turns around and went to the mailbox and opens it. It was empty. Cynder turned depress at this. Before he could say anything, a big white pelican with a yellow underside, black eyes, and blue tip feather on its wings. It gentle drops down a large box, wrapped around by brown paper, and then flew off. Cynder and Ash looks at the box, before Cynder open it. Yelled in excitement!

"Yes! Its here!" He pulls something out, in his paws was a large black square box, with a strap connect to it, for possible to carry around. "This is out toolbox! We can put stuff in it, for us to use during missions." He told Ash. He then reach down again into the box and pull out two metal looking things. They were egg shape; at the close to the bottom was strip of pink. On its sides was a pair of yellow wings. "This is our Rescue Team Badge, it shows that were Rescue Team." Ash nodded. Cynder reach down and pulled out what look like a newspaper. "This is the Pokemon News, it useful for Rescue Team, because of its info it has." Cynder look into the box again, only to become depress.

"Still no mail for rescue mission," he said sadly, and then he look up with a happy expression "well that okay, were still rarely new, so I doubt we will get any message soon."

"Hey Amigo, sorry, but I forgot to give this to you." The same Pelipper said, with a Hispanic accent, and drop of a letter in front of Cynder, and left again. Cynder pick it up and jump up with excitement, while yelling "We got it, we got it!"

"Got what?" Ash asks Cynder after he calm down. Cynder just smile and show Ash the letter, it was a Rescue Request. Ash took it, open it, and read what it said.

"ZZZT, WE ARE HAD HEARD OF YOU FROM OUR FRIEND, CATEPIE. HELP US PLEASE! TWO OF OUR FRIENDS, MAGNEMITES ARE FUSE TOGETHER BY THE MAGNETIC WAVES OF THUNDERWAVE CAVE. NOT ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. PLEASE HELP, WE WILL BE VERY GRACEFUL IF YOU HELP.ZZZT.

Sign

Magnemite's Friends."

"Well, seeing that this is the only one… LET'S DO THIS!" Cynder yell, ash smile, and both of them threw there fist in the air, and then they began there way to Thunderwave Cave.

**Thunderwave Cave**

Ash and Cynder arrive in front of the cave. In front of it were floating, silver ball, with one eye, to magnetic on each side, and three screws, one on top and two in front next to eye. They turn to Ash and Cynder, the one on the right began to talk to them.

"ZZZT, YOU HAVE COME! THEY ARE AT THE END OF THIS PLAIN. GOOD LUCK!" It told them. They nodded and went into the cave, but to Ash surprise there was an end to it. "I thought this was a cave." He said. Cynder sigh and then told him…

"It is, but there is a giant hole at the top of the cave, allowing sun light in also it really, a mystery dungeon." Seeing Ash's confuse look Cynder had his own confuse look.

"You don't know what a mystery dungeon is?" Ask replied no. "Well its, kind of hard to explain, but I will try…A mystery dungeon is, uh, a dungeon that, well, ever time some enter it…it will change different floors. There are ancient stairs that leads to the next floor, its rumor that a Pokemon controls it." Cynder tried to explain to Ash. Ash still kept a confuse look, but shrugged it off and continues walking.

Some point; after fighting some wild Pokemons, finding some seed and food, and final pokedollars, they have reach there second stairs. It was almost the afternoon by time Ash and Cynder got to last floor before the one that the Magnemite, when Ash step on a crack, and the ground around him went falling. Ash grabs a near by branch.

"Ash!...Hold on!" Cynder yells, as he tries to grab Ash's hand, but is failing miserable. The branch began to break, Ash look at Cynder with fear in his.

Crack

The branch and Cynder watch in horror as Ash fell. But suddenly a yellow hand reaches down and grabs Ash. The hand that saves Ash was large with three claws like fingers and a two strip on each arm. It also a round body with two horns coming out of its head that look like the prongs of a plug. Around its stomach and back were two black lines, those underneath its mouth was a lighting bolt. It was an Elekid. The Elekid pull Ash up, and set Ash on the ground.

"Thank you! Elekid!" Ash said to the Elekid. It smile and rub the back of its head.

"Well, we got to go, so thanks again. Bye!" with that Ash and Cynder took off. The Elekid watch them go, and after a moment it began to walk… (Try to guess where it's going)

Final Floor

After Ash's near death experience, they final made it to the final floor.

"Look, it's the Magnemites!" Cynder said as he pointed at two Magnemites. The two combine Magnemites turn and ask if they were here to help them and which Ash told them yes.

"ZZZT, HOW DO WE GET UNSTUCK?" the Magnemites ask, Ash though for a moment then monition Cynder to grab the Magnemite on the left while he grabs the one on the right.

"One…Two…Third, Pull!" Ash yell, and he along with Cynder pull hard. But no budge. After couple more Cynder saw something…

"Hey Ash, why don't we pull while running into that rock over there." Cynder suggested. Ash thought it over. _Well this could work, not to mention, it the only idea we have right now. _Ash and Cynder began to run and pull at the same time. The moment they hit the rock there was a struggle as the Magnemites began to pull apart. As they pulled apart a visible electric wires appear showing their connection. After a few more pulls they final broke with a loud…POP! The Magnemites fire thundershock in to the air.

Some time later, Ash, Cynder and the two Magnemites came out of the entrances to the cave. The other Magnemites were as well. Ash and Cynder smile as they have a little reunion. Then they all turn to Ash and Cynder and said.

"THANK YOU! WE COULDN'T SEE OUR FRIENDS AGAIN IF YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT! HERE IS YOU REWARD. BZZT" The first right one said. Team Chosen receives 500 Pokedollar, a yellow seed, and a Rawst Berry.

"THANK YOU AGAIN FOR HELP US SEPARATE!" said the two-once-combine-now-separate-Magnemites.

"Your welcome!" They both said. Then the Magnemites left.

Ash and Cynder stood in front of Ash's house after returning from Thunderwave Cave.

"Well, our first rescue team mission went well today." Ash told Cynder who just sigh in happiness. They continues to talk about this until the sun goes, which Cynder promise to take Ash to the town tomorrow. Ash fell asleep the moment he laid down on his bed.

**Meanwhile**

In the darkness of the sky, that took its place as the new ruler for a while. The stars dance, while the moon shines. Out of nowhere a wave of energy feels in to the ground.

In the deepest part of the land, where the lave runs, a red monster slumbers. The wave hits it. Even those it continues to sleep, its eyelids begin to move…

A/N well here what do you think. I got lazy on this chapter. So it isn't that great.

Review Time!

**PKMN Trainer Yuri**: Good answer, but no, its not Greevil.

**Srgeman:** Thank You!

**XAOTL Omega **Thank you for the advice

Well that all I'm going to do, so see ya around. Lord Giratina has left the regular Dimension


	4. Pokemon Square is where the Cool Stuff

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue.

A/N its time for ch.3! This chapter will probably short. But bare with okay, finals are coming up so chapter will probability won't update soon. Also, did I get the badge right for rescue teams? I forgot what they look like. And who thinks they know what the shadow figure? Because it's actually easy, if you know your pokemon. But enough talking and let's begin the story.

**What Happen Last Time:** Ash gets a weird dream about him. Then he and Cynder goes on their first official rescue mission. And something is awaking up.

Pokemon Square is where the Cool Stuff Is

Ash, who lays asleep, toss and turn in his leaf-made bed, dreaming again…,

_**Ash's Dream**_

_Ash stood on top of a high mountain. He could see towns, forest, river, and humans with pokemon…_

"_...where am I?" he ponder. Ash soon felt something…or more like someone._

"_...why do I feel something calling for me?" the feeling began to get stronger. Ash felt like who was ever calling him was behind him. Before he could turn, darkness takes over his vision…_

_**End of Ash's Dream**_

Ash awoke with the sun blinding him with its light rays. He arose from his bed, pondering what his dream meant. Not thinking of anything, he went by a plant that was growing, it has a large four leaf clover on top with. On top of the clover was his hat, and on one of the leaf was his silver feather necklace. He reaches over and grabs them, and put it on. Ash left his home and went out to check the mailbox for any letters…it was empty. Ash sighs in disappointment. Cynder walks up to him.

"Good Morning, Ash! Aren't you early this fine morning," he said to Ash. "So do we have any rescue request?" He asks.

"No"

"Well I guess that understandable were still new, so like before, we won't get many offers." Cynder sadly said. They look down for a moment; Cynder brought his up in excitement.

"I know! We can go to Pokemon Square! Look around a bit, and then go to the bulletin board that by the Pelipper Post Office."

"Okay! Let's Go!" Cynder jumped up in happiness. Ash and Cynder turn and began to walk east of them. As they walk on the bridge Ash began to look around him. A few big trees that provide lots of shade, a few pokemon were underneath them. One was a very large green-yellow panda like pokemon. Hanging form the tree branches were brown, acorn like pokemon, a yellow bell-shape pokemon with leafs and two eyes. It also had a large mouth.

Ash looks down at the river underneath the bridge. There was a small crocodile with red spike on its back playing with a blue with a white underbelly, round mouse that has a blue bubble thing at the end of its small wiring tail. Near by watching the two pokemon, was a green toad like pokemon and a blue body pokemon with a yellow duck bill mouth and on top of its body was, a little larger than its body, a green lily pad.

"Well here we are." Cynder said, snapping Ash out of his watching. Ash took a good look around him. There were a lot of house of different shapes and sizes. And there were a lot of shops around as well. The closes one to them was a shop about the size of his house. There was an open counter, and behind it were very odd looking pokemon. They both kind of look like lizard, however despite that physical they look the same, the color of the two was different. One on the left was green with yellow lines on its face. The one on the right was purple and with very light yellow lines on its face. They both also have the same red zigzag strip.

"That the Kecleon brother. They run the Kecleon Shop. It's a shop were you can buy or sell thing." Cynder explain, the brother wave at them as they past by them. The closer they got into the center the more shops Ash saw. When they got to the center, which look like the pavement comes together to form a square, many pokemon were walking around. Off of the right corner was a building. In front of it was a large white feline pokemon, with a red gem in the middle of its forehead.

"That's the Felicity Bank. It run by Persian, and by its name, you can save and withdraw all your money into the bank." The Classy Cat pokemon just smile at them. Cynder grab Ash arm and drag him south. There was three more shop. To the far left was a pokemon like house. The house design was of a brown kangaroo like pokemon, and the pokemon that the house was design after stood inside it, with a purple baby in its pouch.

"That Kangaskhan Storage, it where all rescue teams store all there things. Also everyone calls the Kangaskhan that runs its, Auntie Kangaskhan, she very nice." Auntie Kangaskhan was talking to a small white seal like pokemon with a small white horn on top of its head. To the far right was a red house. In front of it was a pink pokemon with a yellow under belly. It stood on its hind legs, around its neck was a thin growth that alternate from red to white. On top of its head was a shell that had curve horns, and a gem at the top. The backside of the shell was a pair of eyes.

"That one of the recently new shops opens. Royal Knowledge, it ran by Slowking. See when a rescue mission involves a dangerous mystery dungeon or area. Slowking will tell other pokemon about that area. He also knows a lot about the Legendary Pokemon." The Slowking was tending to red roses flowers. Across from the Royal Knowledge, was one large building, which looks a like cooking pot, there where pipes coming out of it, with steam came out of it.

"That another shop…well actually its more of a restaurant. Its called Autumn Leaf, you see the owners; Charmander, Sneasel, and Marshtomp, enjoy cooking. And you see, rescue mission not only take the energy out of you, but now and then something happen and…well they have food to clear special condition." He said, as out of the opening were a reddish orange lizard pokemon, that at the end of its tail was a fire. A black two legged weasel, with two red feathers on it right ear. Three red feather on it bottom, also with two sharp claws for hands and feet, with two yellow, one on its forehead and one on its body. And final a light blue pokemon came out. It had three fins, one on top of its head and two on its bottom. On its belly was an orange circle and on each of its cheeks on it face was an orange spot with an orange horn coming our of the spot. Each one of them have a bowel made of rock in its hands that hand soup in it, were giving them to some pokemon. Ash and Cynder turn and began to walk past the Felicity Bank.

"Anyway a little far east of Pokemon Square is the Pelipper Post Office." They soon saw a cliff were a building that looks a lot like a Pelipper, but the mouth was open, coming from both in and out of the Pelipper building mouth was actually Pelipper.

"Hey Amigo!" Ash and Cynder look up and saw the same Pelipper that deliver the rescue request yesterday. They began to walk to a bulletin board that was near the building. Around the board was another rescue team. On the left was a small brown fox/canine pokemon. Around its head was a bandana that was red with a white design on it. But the weird part was Ash was getting something off of it… something familiar. By the brown pokemon was a light blue turtle. The back of it shell was brown, while the under belly of it was yellow. It also has a large blue tail, probably to balance it self on it hind legs. Ash and Cynder watch as the two turn and ran their way and past them, not with Ash's yellow eyes making contact with the brown eyes of the brown fox/canine pokemon. It feels like time has stop until it turn its eyes to the road and past them. Ash just stood there until Cynder grab Ash and drag him to the bulletin board. When they got to the board, they began to look at the listing requests. Many of them had different rewards, along with different Pokemon names and different area names, some Ash never heard of.

"Well I think we should get one that is in an area we know." Cynder suggested which Ash agreed. The only one request that was in an area they knew was in the Tiny Woods. Ash reach up and grabs its. The request said…

--

Help! I'm Lost!

Client: Pidgeotto

Objective: Find Pidgeotto

Place: Tiny Woods-F3

Difficulty: E

Reward: 500 Pokedollars +?

--

"Let's Go!" Cynder yelled and with that Ash and him turn and ran back to their rescue base/Ash's home. But before they left the square Cynder stop and grab Ash's tails. They stood right before the Kecleon Shop.

"Wait, I know that we got some items left, but let's stock up." Cynder said and Ash agreed.

"Welcome to our shop." The brothers said to them when they approach.

"It's good to see you." The Green one said.

"Cynder" the purple one said.

"Hello! This is my friend, Ash" Cynder told them, Ash wave at them.

"Any friend of Cynder is friend to us." They both said again. Soon the business began. For 100 Pokedollars they got 5 Oran Berry and one pebble. Ash and Cynder bid goodbye to the brothers and turn and resume their way to the Tiny Woods that is past their rescue.

**--Tiny Woods--**

By the time they got to the Tiny Woods, Ash notice something, all the pokemon that were there, were asleep. Cynder explain to Ash that because of the normally quiet forest, pokemon tend to fall of asleep. But Ash still had his doubts. When they final got close to the end of the forest, Ash saw something close to a sleeping Sunkern. It was a green powder.

"Hey Cynder, what is this stuff?" he asks. Cynder took some and smelled a frown came over his face.

"Its sleep powder, a grass attack that put pokemon to sleep. But if there some here…then what does it do with the pokemon sleeping?" Cynder ponder. Ash thought as well, but decided to go head and move on.

Ash and Cynder final walk into the end of the Tiny Woods went they gasp at the sight before them. The Pidgeotto they defeated while back was cover in vines from a brown seed form the top of its head. Next to it were 6 little pink eggs. Except of the middle on the rest has cracks on it. They turn to Ash and Cynder.

"Who are you?! And why are you hurting Pidgeotto!?" Ash yelled at them, the eggs pokemon chuckle.

"Were are a species of Pokemon called Exeggcute, and were hurting Pidgeotto for failing us." They told them.

"What do you mean fail you?"

"Well the natural disasters cause this Pidgeotto to go hunger and scare. We use our psychic powers to control it." The Egg Pokemon told them. "The only way for Pokemon to exist right now is to use other Pokemon for personal purpose and be stronger to evolve."

"That not right!" Cynder hissed at them.

"Well it may not be right, but it useful, especially since there is a rumors that a leaf stone."

"What does Caterpie have to do with this?" Ash asks them. The eggs glared.

"Well he new where the leaf stone is, but a powerful pokemon told him not to anyone where it is," The middle egg said "so he won't tell and now we had to have him gone."

"Well that going to stop right now." Ash yelled changeling them. Soon the battle erupted with Ash and Cynder using Pound and Tackle, respectably. The Exeggcute jump and the two on the sides of the middle egg blew Sleep Powder at them. Ash and Cynder dodge the incoming and hit them. The Egg Pokemon counter by using Confusion, their eyes glows a light-blue color. Ash and Cynder felt a headache coming on. Cynder quickly recover and charge at the Exeggcute with a Tackle attack. Ash turn and help Pidgeotto remove the vines. Pidgeotto look at Ash with guilty in its eyes.

"Thank You, but I don't deserve this, especially what I did to Caterpie." Ash could tell it was sorry.

"Don't worry; you were under control of Exeggcute. Here have an Oran Berry." Ash gave the Oran Berry to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto ate it and felt stronger.

"Let me help you defeat Exeggcute?" It asks Ash, who just smile and nodded. While that was happening, Cynder was using his Tackle attack and Exeggcute was using Barrage. Ash quickly came in with a Pound attack and while Pidgeotto used Tackle attack. Exeggute slam into a rock near by. As Ash, Cynder, and Pidgeotto came close to it, the middle egg saw something in front of him. It was a rock with a leaf imprint on it. It and the other egg jump on it and together began to glow and soon the there was a glowing form that grew bigger. While it was still glow it had the form of a thick tree with legs and sharp cut leafs. Ash, Cynder and Pidgeotto stare in shock and horror as Exeggcute evolve into…

"…Exeggutor."

A/N first cliffhanger of the story. Will ash and gang be able to defeat the newly evolve Exeggutor. Or will they fail? To be reveal later. And yes I know that Royal Knowledge and Autumn Leaf are not real in the game, but I decided to add them. The Royal Knowledge replaces the Gulpin Link Shop. And the Autumn Leaf is just something I added. Also is you can see in the Autumn Leaf is from Digimon Season Four. (Don't Own.) Except in my story it's a restaurant and in the series it's a market place. Any this is it. So please R&R and wait for the next chapter. Lord Giratina flies out, knocking over a tall tower.


	5. Of Exggutor and Poochyena

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

A/N Well lets hope you people are ready for this chapter. It pretty much rescues missions after rescue mission, leaving off the last one from the previous chapter. Also I'm not sure if the next chapter after this one will begin the whole Skarmony and Mt. Steel. I want to, but I also think I can throw in something else to. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

**What Happen Last Time:** Ash has another dream. Ash and Cynder goes to Pokemon Square and got a rescue mission. Finding that the client is the same Pidgeotto from last time and is under attack of an Exeggcute who after a finding a leaf stone, evolves to Exeggutor.

Of Exeggutor and Poochyena

Ash glared at the tree with three coconuts for a head pokemon. Exeggutor's three head grins evil and stare downs Ash, Cynder and Pidgeotto.

"See, this is what all pokemon need to do, become stronger, evolve, and if need to crush other _weaker_ pokemon." The middle coconut head said evilly. Cynder felt rage building up in him.

"That's…not…true!" He growled at the Coconut Pokemon. The yellow head on the right merely rolled his eyes while the head on the left just chuckle and the middle smirk evilly.

"Pokemon don't have to evolve and crush other Pokemon. Yes it's true that a Pokemon might need to protect it self by be coming stronger, but all pokemon needs each other to survive in harmony and peace. And pokemon like you, who believe that crushing weak pokemon as a way to survive, is just trying to show your superior to other, which is wrong and down right cruel!" Cynder said with great passion for peace for all pokemon in his voice. Ash and Pidgeotto look over at Cynder, with astonish all over their face, move by what the Fire Mouse Pokemon said. Exeggutor just stood there, thinking over what Cynder said before amusement was on all three heads and they began to laugh very hard.

"Hahaha! That was so much an entertaining speech…I forgot to throw up!" the head on the right said.

"Yes indeed, it was so amusing that I could cry." The left head said with a chuckle.

"So…you think that all pokemon are strong and evolve to become stronger to evolve, so the weak can be crush, is cruel, eh?" The middle head asks sarcastically "Well lets us show you the true power…OF THE STRONG!" They all roar that the same times as they charge at Ash, Cynder, and Pidgeotto.

"STOMP!" It raise it's right foot and slam hard on the ground, missing Cynder by a inch, but the shockwave and a few gravel pieces hit Cynder. Ash jump and hit Exeggutor with a Pound attack, but it didn't do much damage. Pidgeotto flaps it wings and use gust but Exeggutor jump out of the way.

"EGG BOMB!" from the middle of the top its body where leafs curve out off, an egg shape came out. It flew in the area before coming down in front of Ash, when it hit the ground it exploded. Ash flew back against a rock. Pidgeotto move very fast to hit Exeggutor but it began to use it Barrage attack. Like where the Egg Bomb came from, millions of small orbs flew out and hit Pidgeotto.

"You see! This is what comes to those who are strong and superior to other weaker and pathetic pokemon." It laugh evil, Cynder, however got up and charge with a Tackle attack. Exeggutor merely smirk and kick Cynder when he got close enough to the right, slamming him into a rock. On impact the shatter in many pieces, Cynder flew threw them before slamming in a rock wall. Cynder tried to get up, but Exeggutor saw that and grin evilly.

"Well seeing that you have that much fighting spirit…then it's wise to break it…hard!" The middle head said, then it open its mouth, orange-yellow energy orbs started to gather to form a large orange-yellow orb.

"HYPER BEAM!" The other two heads scream and the orb in the Middle heads fire it into a beam, heading Cynder way! Cynder couldn't dodge the powerful beam of energy. Ash and Pidgeotto watch in horror, while Exeggutor watch in amusement as the beam it Cynder. Smoke and derbies cover the area around where Cynder was. When the smoke final clear out, Cynder was lying on the ground…defeated.

Ash watches with a great sick and depress feeling over his body. _N…N…No, please Cynder…get up…please…buddy…get up_. Ash thought in his mind. But Cynder didn't get up. Exeggutor began to dance and laugh evilly. Ash slowly moves to Cynder body. _What can it do?_ Ash thought. A voice came into Ash's mind. _Use the seed…uses the Revive Seed._ Ash didn't know what to do, but he ran to the toolbox and grabs the only seed in it. The seed he and Cynder got from the Magnemites. Ash quickly ran over to Cynder, while Exeggutor continues to dance. Ash place the seed in Cynder's mouth, then began to help Cynder chew it. Cynder, with very little energy left, was able to swallow it. A few seconds past, then Cynder entire body began to glow a white color. Both Pidgeotto and Exeggutor look over at Ash and the white glowing Cynder. Soon the light fade and Cynder was standing up with all scratches removes.

"Ash! That seed we got from the Magnemites was a Revive Seed, a seed that can revive pokemon to health again when its faints." Cynder told Ash, who smile for being thankful to the mysterious voice in his head. Pidgeotto flew and land by them. Exeggutor look at them with hatred in their six eyes.

"So, just because your better now does mean you still will win…Hyper Beam!" Exeggutor cried out, but to everyone surprise, nothing happen.

"Of course Hyper Beam…when use, the pokemon must recharge before they can fight again." Pidgeotto said. Ash thought quickly before running fast to Exeggutor and attacking it. Pidgeotto and Cynder follow the same tactic of Ash. But Exeggutor didn't take much damage. Then the Coconut Pokemon grin evil before attacking back.

"Stomp!" This time it brought its left foot down hard in front of Ash, who dodges it.

"This is getting hard." Panted Cynder to Ash who nodded in return.

"Well, it looks like you all are out of time! Like I said, Pokemon that are stronger and superior to other shall survive!" Exeggutor said with an evil chuckle. At that moment Cynder flames on his back grew.

"You…think…that's…going…to…stop…us! Well your wrong!" Cynder growled and then charge at Exeggutor…

"Smokescreen!" He opens his mouth, but instead of black smoke, multiple small fireballs came out of his mouth and hit the middle face.

"OUCH! It's Hot! It's Hot!" The middle head said and they dance and shake. Cynder look with a shock look…so did Ash and Pidgeotto.

"That wasn't smokescreen. That was…Ember!" he stated "That's means…I level up"

"Well if you have a fire attack and you, Pidgeotto, have two flying attacks…then we can be Exeggutor!" Ash said and with that they turn to prepare the final attack on Exeggutor, who was charging at them with hatred in its eyes.

"Barrage!" many orbs fired at them.

"Hop on!" Pidgeotto told them. Ash jump on top and Cynder, after Pidgeotto took in the air, grabs his feet. Ash then did something that came to mind as they came close to Exeggutor.

"Quick Attack!" Ash jump off Pidgeotto with blinding speed, slamming into the middle head's faced and then use Pound. Cynder jump down close to the feet of Exeggutor.

"Tackle! Ember!" Cynder slam hard into the left leg and then fired small fireballs into the left leg, causing it to slip and slam the knee to the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto's body began to be cover by white energy stripes, slam into Exeggutor's stomach/chest, causing the Coconut Pokemon to fly backwards. But Exeggutor was able to land its feet on the ground, dragging it's across the ground.

It glared at them while panting up a storm.

"You…think…you…defeated…me! Well…you're…sadly…mistaken!" They said in union and Exeggutor stood up.

"Take our final attack!" All three head this time began to charge up a triple Hyper Beam

"HYPER BEAM!" Exeggutor fired the Hyper Beams, and the three beam fuse together to make on mega Hyper Beam! Ash move and pushes Cynder and Pidgeotto out of the way!

"ASH! NO!" They yell in union as Ash disappears in the yellow-orange beam. A moment fell over as Ash's body didn't show. Exeggutor began to laugh very hard. Cynder turn to Exeggutor, and his flames grew very large and a red aura surrounded him.

"You're…going…to…pay!" In a moment a great fear fell across Exeggutor.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Cynder yelled and open his mouth wide and out came of his mouth was a fast stream of red hot flames. Exeggutor couldn't move for two reasons; 1) was that it needed to recharge from the Hyper Beam 2) for it was two scared to move.

The flamethrower made a direct hit at Exeggutor, covering it completely with flames.

"It's Hot! It's Hot! It's Hot!" The Coconut Pokemon yelled while running around like a Doduo having its two heads cut off. Without looking it ran into a rock hard…very hard! It fell down, the flames gone, with spirals in it eyes, meaning it fainted. Cynder panted but felt good about winning.

"You did!"

"Yeah I know, but I wish Ash was here to see it." Cynder said sadly. He then heard some clapping and turns to his right to see a happy and unhurt Ash. Both Cynder and Pidgeotto began to ask him question on how he surprise

"Sorry, but I use my tail as a spring to jump out of the way and hit my head on a rock, but I saw your flamethrower, it was cool!" Ash praise Cynder, who blush and rub the back of his head with his right paw.

"Well, I believe we should leave before he wakes up." Pidgeotto suggested to the rescue team. They nodded.

--**Bulletin Board, Pelipper Post Office--**

Ash and Cynder stood in front of Pidgeotto, who stood right in front of the Bulletin Board.

"Thank you once again. I will ever be in your debt, even the reward I have for you guys." Pidgeotto sincerely said. Ash rubs the back of his hat cover head, and told him that it was okay.

"No, no. I will be in you debt. Anyway here are the 500 Pokedollars and the surprise reward; two Revive seeds, two Blast seeds, 5 Oran Berry, and 5 Sitrus Berry."

"Wow, that so much, are you sure you want to give us this much?" Ash asks Pidgeotto, who just laugh and nodded his.

"Yes I do, I know that these items will help you on your future missions. And I must go and find Caterpie and apologize for my behavior. Goodbye Friends!" Pidgeotto said as he took off in the air. Ash and Cynder wave goodbye, then turn to head. But not before something caught Cynder's close eyes. It was another rescue request, this time it was in the Thunderwave Cave.

Help! My brother is being attack!

Client: Wurmple

Objective: Save Dustox from attacking Pokemon

Place: Thunderwave Cave B1F

Difficulty: E

Reward: Revive Seeds

"Well, can we do it? Please!" Cynder asks Ash. Ash however thought about it well.

"I guess we can, but we need to be careful. We still tired out from fighting Exeggutor." Ash warns Cynder, who nodded in return. Soon they left for Thunderwave Cave.

--**Later that Day--**

Ash and Cynder arrive at the designated floor. They look around when they saw what they were looking for. A purple moth with large green wings and red spots on it, surround by 5 small grey bodies but with black face and paws.

"That must be Dustox and it's under attack by Poochyenas." Cynder said loudly. The gang of the Bite Pokemon turns there yellow with red pupil to Team Chosen. The large one, the leader, growl ask what they want.

"We're here to save Dustox." Ash said. The gang merely laughs at this.

"Well if you think that you're going to stop us, well you're sadly mistaken." The leader said. Ash couldn't help but chuckle seeing that it was the second time that saying was use.

"Well then let's see if we can try." Ash said. Less than 2 minutes 4 Poochyena except the leader, were down. Two burned and the other two had two big bubs on their head. The Leader stood there mouth wide open and eye wide.

"Like I said, we're here for Dustox." Ash said smirking. The Leader nodded, before running off with his tail between his legs.

Back at the Bulletin Board, like Pidgeotto, Team Chosen stood before the Client who stood before the Bulletin Board.

"Thanks for saving my big brother." The Wurmple said. Ash nodded and Cynder smile.

"Well here your reward. 5 Revive Seeds." Wurmple gave them 5 yellow seed, which Cynder put in the Toolbox. They did there good bys and left.

Ash and Cynder stood before the Rescue Base/Ash's House.

"Well today we had good missions." Cynder said. "And with both mission we have earn 10 points. 5 for each and seeing that the previous mission with Magnemites gave us 5 points, we have 15 points now." Ash nodded

"Okay, well I say we need to rest for the day and tomorrow we put the Pokedollar in the bank tomorrow." Ash said and Cynder agreed.

"Well goodnight Ash!"

"Goodnight!" with that Ash turn to his house went inside, removes his hat and necklace, crawl onto his leaf-made bed and went to sleep.

--**--Somewhere--**

Somewhere far up northeast, a Pokemon jumps on a cliff and watches the sky.

_So…it begins…I hope…this is no… the end _It thought as it continues to watch the stars.

A/N Well that it people. Ch. 4 or 5 if you count Prologue. I hope I didn't disappoint you people with the battle scene or the very short Poochyena scene.

Well Review Answer:

**XAOTL Omega: **Thanks. Yes it's May, but I'm sorry to say, that I never mention a **reddish **brown fox pokemon, or Flareon. May is an Eevee, not the Fire Eevee that regular Eevee evolves into. I will mention how she became an Eevee couple chapter later. So be prepare for it. I will of course evolve her later on the story. Also, Exeggutor shouldn't be consider a villain, put more like Pokemon using its Primal Instinct. I mean the world is in crisis, so…I will explain later.

Wow, I have a lot to Explain, but be patient with me. Any see ya. "Lord Giratina Leaves to the Reverse World and on its tail is a Cynthia tied up. (I Love Her!)


	6. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue or this Chapter

.Disclaimer: Read the Prologue or this Chapter. I do not own any thing that is tied to Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. The Storyline that this story is base off, is not mine, I'm just using it for my writing pleasures. The added things however that is still tied to pokemon or something but is not part of Mystery Dungeon I just added to make the story cool.

A/N Man that was one heck of a Disclaimer. I thought I should put another one up. Anyway this chapter is where I'm going to bring in May, some other pokemon, explanation on things and the beginning of the next part of the storyline.

**What Happen Last Time:** Ash and Cynder continues to fight Exeggutor, and they defeat it with the help of Pidgeotto. Later they went and save a Dustox from a gang of Poochyena. And a Mysterious Pokemon fears that the end is near.

Many Meetings

Once again, Ash toss and turns in is sleep as he dreams.

_**Ash's Dream**_

_Ash looked around at where he was. He couldn't move. He was in a room, a big room with a lot of boulders. Before him were two pokemon. The one that was closes to him was a small yellow mouse with two brown stripe on its back, two long ears with black tips, and a lighting bolt like tail. The other pokemon that was farther from him was a long and large snake like pokemon made from rock._

"_Go Onix!" a voice yelled behind the rock snake called Onix charge at the yellow mouse. Ash tried to call out a command but nothing happen. Ash watch in horror as the end of Onix's tail wrapped around the yellow pokemon and began to squeeze it. Ash tried to move but couldn't, so he yelled out the name of the pokemon being squeeze._

"_PIKA…"_

_**End of Ash's Dream**_

"…CHUU!!" Ash screams as he woke up and jerks up out of his bed with sweat all over him. Ash panted and tried to take deep breaths. _What was that dream about? _He thought to himself as he got up and walks over to the little pond in his house. Ash's small three digits hand brought water to Ash's face and he took a deep drink. _Why does it seem so familiar to me? _Ash muses for a bit, then he move over to his plant like holder for his hat, feather necklace, and Team Chosen's Toolbox. Ash knew that today's plan was to put the money they got into the bank. Placing the necklace around his thin green neck, place his hat on his head and taking the strap of the Toolbox side way cross his left shoulder and chest.

Walking out of his little home, Ash notice how bright the sun was, too bright for that he move the bill of his hat to protect his eyes from the sunlight's rays, went over to his mailbox, to see anything in it. There was a newsletter in it. It said…

**Magnetic Attraction!**

The Thunderwave Cave has been recently giving out large amount of Magnetic Waves. All Magnemites and Magnetons are warned not to go into the cave, and all electric type pokemon must also say away, unless you can handle the waves.

--Rescue Team Organization--

Ash read the newsletter twice over. _I guess that why the two Magnemites got stuck together. _He muses and put the letter in the Toolbox. Ash looks around for Cynder, but the Fire Mouse Pokemon was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he already at the Square. _He thought to himself before turning and walking to Pokemon Square.

Ash turn to his left side to look over at a tree near the bridge, watching some bug pokemon play tag with some grass and water type pokemon. Ash continues walking into the heart of the Square. Pasting the Kecleon Brother's Shop and a few houses. Ash walks in front of the Felicaty Bank, Persian was busy grooming him self when he saw Ash walk up. He stops what he was doing and smiles and said… "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I need to deposit some Pokedollars."

"Okay, I just need your name, or if your part of a Rescue Team, your Team's name." Persian told Ash.

"Team Chosen." Ash said, kind of worry that he didn't know if they have an account or not.

"Okay…let's see…AW! Here we are…how much you which to deposit and are you Ash?" he ask. Ash nodded.

"Cynder told me to tell you, that he will see you tomorrow. He said had something to do." Ash nodded, now knowing where Cynder was…sorta. Ash gave Persian the money that Team Chosen collective from the missions. Persian took the money and places them in the account.

"There we go. Please come again soon!" He said. Ash smile and wave goodbye while Persian went back grooming himself.

Ash walks around in the center of the town, talking to different pokemon, Ash then turn to walk home when he slam into a pokemon.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said, rubbing his head.

"You watch it!" the other pokemon feminine voice said. Ash open his eyes and stare at a familiar brown fox-dog with a red bandana wrap around its head with a white design, and it was glaring at him with cute eyes.

"Ummm…sorry?" Ash said nervously. The fox pokemon calm down a bit.

"I guess it was an accident. I'm May." May said sticking out her right paw. Ash smile and brought his hand out and shook it. But the moment their hands touch, a strange shiver ran down both there back. _Wh…what was th…that? Why does it feel so familiar to me? _He thought to himself, while May thought the same thing. After what seem like five hours but was only 30 seconds, they pull apart. Ash and May still had a daze and slight confuse look on their face.

"Well, uh, do you want to look around?" Ash said nervously, May nodded and they both then turn and went south of the center. Ash and May began to exchange different stories of their Team, members, and mission. Ash learn that her team is called Team Cutie (LOL, foreshadow alert), the Squirtle he saw with her before was a female Squirtle name Aqua, and they have too been to Tiny Woods and Thunderwave Cave.

"And of course I enjoy saving pokemon…" May continues and Ash just nodded and they look in each other without noticing a rock in there past…

TRIP!

Ash and May tripped on the rock and began to roll down the very small hill, close the river at the end of the path…when out of nowhere a pair of hands, one grab Ash and the other grab May, pull them up before hitting the river.

"Whoosh! That was a close one, eh?" Ask a deep male voice. The hands put them down of the ground. Ash and may turn to around to look at their savior. Stood before them was a very muscular humanoid gray Pokemon, with four muscular arms with five finger hands, wearing black underwear with a belt around it, holding it in place. It also had two toe feet. He has two red eyes, and his lips were yellow wide like.

"You two okay?" he ask, which Ash and May nodded.

"Well that good, by the way, my name is Bruno the Machamp." Bruno said. Ash felt something weird go threw his mind. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _He asks himself.

"Thank you Bruno for saving us from getting wet." May say sincerely, Ash smile and nodded to Bruno who just grin wide at them.

"It's okay, really. Just doing what right at the time." Bruno chuckled. "Hey, seeing that it almost lunch time, why don't I offer you guys lunch over there," he pointed to the Autumn Leaf, "and I won't take no for an answer."

At the mention of food, both Ash and May's stomach growled loudly, both blushing deeply while Bruno was laughing hard.

"We'll love to go."

"Alright! Let's head over there." With that they went over to Autumn Leaf

--**Autumn Leaf--**

Walking in the restaurant Ash notice how calm, comfortable, and warm it was. There were a lot of tables, with even more pokemon around some. Marshtomp walk up to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Autumn Leaf! Please follow me to your table." Marshtomp said, and then turn around and walk them to a table, close to a bar where the food was being made. The table was made out of wood, and was around. The stool was the same way. Seating there Marshtomp past out menus to them. After looking at them, all three had their order.

"I will take the Meat special." Bruno said.

"I will take the PokeNoodles." May said after looking

"I will take some rice balls." Ash replied and Marshtomp wrote down the orders on a small notepad before heading threw a door near the bar, into kitchen. A moment later, Marshtomp, Sneasel, and Charmander pop up behind the bar. All them wearing a small chef hat and apron. In Marshtomp was holding six pieces of meat with a tip of a bone sticking out on the two sides. Sneasel's claws hold some barbecue Q sauce. Charmander didn't have anything. Then the Mud Fish Pokemon threw the meats up in the air, Sneasel sprayed them with barbecue Q sauce. Charmander opens his mouth…

"Low Fire Spin!" A steady stream of fire that began to twist into a spiral hit the meats, and then the meats were cover in flames, for a moment, before cooling down and falling on a plate Marshtomp had and gave it to Bruno. Bruno's four hands grab four pieces of meat, and began to eat them.

Next, Charmander had a lot of dough, Sneasel in front of her was some vegetable, and Marshtomp had a bowel in front of him. Charmander jump up and threw the dough up, then began to cut the dough into noodles. "Slash!"

Sneasel jump up as well, and also threw the vegetable up. "Fury Swipes!" and began to rapidly cut the vegetable to many pieces. The noodles and vegetable fell into the bowel. "Clear Water Gun." Marshtomp said and open his mouth a bit, a very weak blast of water came out and half way filled the bowel right before the other stuff fell in. Sneasel quickly grabs some flavor spice and put some of it in. Both Marshtomp and Sneasel careful hold the bowel right above the flame on Charmander's tail, warming up the noodles. Marshtomp place the bowel of steaming noodles in front of May, who took one by her mouth and ate it. A moment later after swallowing she had stars in her eyes and began to eat it all, move like in haling Ash told her. She just glare at him.

Charmander went over to a bowel filled with rice. Sneasel cut up some edible plants to hold the rice. Marshtomp and Charmander cook the rice in a pot. Sneasel place the plants on a plate, while Marshtomp made the done rice into triangles and pot it on the plants. Filling them up with Miso, Charmander took the plant to wrap down the middle of the rice ball. They place the plate of 6 rice balls in front of Ash. Ash took a bit of one, and like May, he began to eat them with stars in his eyes. Ash and May listen and eat while Bruno told them about something.

"So…you guys part of a Rescue Team?" He asks casually while eating his fourth meat. Both nodded.

"Team Chosen."

"Team Cutie." Bruno nodded with a serious and thinking look on his face.

"Well, my best advice is to take missions of area that you know, and becomes friends with other pokemon." Ash and May nodded. Ash gulps what was in his mouth and ask…

"Hey, do pokemon evolve at a certain pace." What shock Ash was the shock look on the Superpower Pokemon.

"Ash… not maybe Pokemon can evolve." Bruno said.

"Why?"

Bruno sight and thought really quick before answering. "Well, Pokemon began to lose the ability to evolve ever since the natural disaster began to come up frequent." Ash and May nodded. "In fact, Pokemon have one out of all the numbers of our world to evolve."

"That a big number." Ash said.

"It is, anyway Pokemon of all species believes that the disaster has disrupted the balance of evolution, so pokemon cannot evolve."

"But I see many Pokemon in a evolve form." Ash counter, "In fact a Pokemon evolve right before my eyes."

"Well, some pokemon can still evolve, it just their lucky ones. Also Pokemon who already evolve are that way is because the chances of evolving were high at the beginning, but as the months past, the chances begin to decrease." Bruno explains.

"That awful!" May said.

"Indeed, it is." Said a wise male voice, they all turn to see Slowking of Royal Knowledge. "Hello everyone."

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Slowking! Just in time to help me explain what going on." Bruno exclaimed. Slowking smiled and took a seat across Bruno, between to Ash and May.

"Ash, I think I heard you say correctly that you saw a Pokemon evolve in front of you, am I correct?" Slowking ask Ash who nodded.

"So what happen?" Bruno asks. Ash began to tell the whole story. By time he was done, a disgusted look was on all three listeners.

"To think a Pokemon would think that…it just cruel." May said.

"Many Pokemon are getting desperate to survive, but I think that a new low." Slowking remark.

"So…someone the found the Leaf Stone in Tiny Woods, eh?" Bruno asks.

"Wait…you knew?!" Ash asks surprise written across his face. Bruno nodded.

"Yep! I even told Caterpie not to tell anyone about it." He said with a grin.

"Why?" Slowking ask.

"Because I knew that some Pokemon were turning bad about trying to survive, some were those that evolve threw the Leaf Stone…so when I found it, I told Caterpie not to tell anyone about."

There was a pause, everyone was thinking about something.

"Well I think I'm done so why not I paid and you guys can go can continues out your day." Bruno said and everyone agreed. Bruno paid, and everyone left. Slowking left back to his shop, and Bruno left to work out. Ash and May were the only one left.

"Well I had fun, Ash." May said looking at him. Ash smiled at her.

"I had fun too." They both stared at each other for awhile before May broke it off.

"Well I guess I should get going." She said. "See ya."

"Goodbye."

Ash watch her run off, before leaving to his home…

--Somewhere--

High somewhere in a mountain, a terrible screech noise is heard. And the sound of someone crying is also heard…

"Daddy! Help Me!" the crying voice said…

A/N Whoosh! That was a long one to type. I decide to explain my version of evolution in the game. Bruno the Machamp is base off Bruno of the Elite Four and his most powerful pokemon Machamp. No Bruno was not turn into a Pokemon. This Bruno is a regular Pokemon that has the same name and strength of Bruno the human. Well the next chapter will be about the Mt. Steel part. So look out.

Ciao, Lord Giratina-Master of all that is FOOD!


End file.
